


A Ride On The Carousel

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, literally fluff, manly milk, nipplefuck, pochayuu is fluffy, pochayuuris smol dong, pucker, yakov is big, yakovs burly man arms, yakovs manly musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pochayuuri wanted to stay close to him and never leave





	A Ride On The Carousel

You sobbed loudly as your mouth came into contact with Yakov's finally aged- wrinkly like a satsuma- schwengel

Today at 2:17 AM

You looked at him erotically. Yakov looked back sexily and grunted: "C'mere kitten."

Today at 2:17 AM

"Yakov Daddy," you cried, as he took you into his big manly coach arms.

Today at 2:18 AM

"Ride me like a racehorse," he grunted as he felt you up with his big coach hands.

 

Today at 2:19 AM

You decided you were the daddy now. "Okay, Big boy."

 

Today at 2:20 AM

"Ready for your ride on the carousel," you asked, gazing at him with lust-filled eyes.

 

Today at 2:21 AM

Yakov's carasoul turned out to be his old shriveled schlong. You climbed him like a tree, moaning like a an orgasming goat.

Today at 2:23 AM

You realized that his incredible, delicious abs would never gallop. Yakov was there to stay.

get u a man like yakov

Today at 2:24 AM

his wrinkly schlong felt so good in your tiny pucker when you started to moan out a soft 'Pocha'

Today at 2:25 AM

His nipples looked so enticing, they were beckoning you.

Today at 2:25 AM

You realised you were only 2mm while he was two hundred times ur size. How was it that your ( * ) could inhale his ginormous donger.

Today at 2:27 AM

'Pocha', you whimpered. But Yakov knew you meant 'Yes, daddy, h-harder!'

Today at 2:27 AM

you were like a fae - made to fuck big Schwengel.  And that nipple. That delicious nipple of his. You tried to put your smol donger into it while he was still fucking into your tiny pucker.

Today at 2:29 AM

His schwengel was so long and thicc you could penetrate his wet, pink nipples with your schwengellini, all the while you were swallowing his hard diamond rod of pleasure and love.

Today at 2:29 AM

You realised that it was scarily easy for you to climb inside his manly nip nop. So pulling out ur tiny peen u did exactly that. It was a whole different world in there.

Today at 2:31 AM

His gigantic schlonger plopped out of your pucker with an audiblie 'plop' when you climbed into his nipple and you already regretted your decision because now you felt so incredibly empty.

Today at 2:31 AM

Suddenly you were overflowing with his man milk. It was such a holy experience angels began to sing and a holy father materialised right in the room next to both of you and started praying to Yakov's donger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Yakov X Reader fic but my inner pochayuu got the donger.  
> Pucker was too strong


End file.
